La révélation des sentiments
by rosedesglaces
Summary: La fiction commence après la défaite d'Alexia face a Jaden, ce qui lui permet de sortir de l'influence de la société de lumière. Jaden/alexia.


**_A.N :Ceci est ma première fiction de yu-gi-oh ! GX, je vous prierai donc d'être indulgent. Je me base ici des animes en version française de la série, ne jouant pas aux cartes._**

**_Je ne possède aucun droits sur les personnages de la série Yu-Gi-Oh ! Gx ou ses produits dérivés._**

**_La fiction commence après la défaite d'Alexia face a Jaden, ce qui lui permet de sortir de l'influence de la société de lumière._**

**_En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise, _**

**_Rosedesglaces_**

_Prologue (fin alternative de Duel de Glace 2e partie ( ep.94):_

« D'accord tous va se jouer maintenant » dit Jaden

« Pourquoi » répondit Alexia

« Tu vas bientôt comprendre repris le Slifer, Néos de Feu attaque sont dragon de Glace.

_J'espère que cela va marcher. Il est temps de déneiger le bas de ma porte, pensa Jaden_

Néos, anéantit le. »

Perdant ses derniers 800 point de vie, Alexia tomba inconsciente. Avant de tomber, elle murmura un imperceptible merci que seul Jaden entend.

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

3 jours.

Cela fait trois jours qu'elle est allongée sur un lit dans l'infirmerie. Trois jours que Jaden l'a libéré de l'influence de Sartorius. Mme Fontaine m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé durant cette période. Elle m'a expliqué comment mon état a affecter tous mes amis, mais surtout Jaden. Comment a passé son temps libre a mon chevet, s'occupant de moi, une fois qu'il a vaincu Sartorius.

Aux dires de l'infirmière, le fait que je soit passé si près de la mort a mis Jaden dans une colère sans aucun égal. Modéré par Aster, Isidore et Syrius, il a lancé un défi au maître de la société de Lumière, qui l'a accepté. A ce moment là, toute l'académie a cessé activités pour assister a ce duel dans l'arène centrale. Ainsi était réunis élèves, professeurs, les blanc obélisques (suiveur aveuglés par le Lumière).

Les néo-spaces ont donc affrontés le deck tarot de Sartorius. Après un âpre duel, ou les deux parties ont été sur le point de remporter la partie. Dans un mouvement désespéré, Jaden fit appel a Néos, héros des éléments et a Scarabée flamboyant, qui grâce a une fusion contact on formés Néos de feu, héros des éléments. Sa capacité spécial, qui a chaque carte piège ou magique présente sur le terrain lui fait gagne 400 points de viens a permit de triompher de son arcane force suprême, maître de la lumière. Après la défaite de Sartorius, tous les élèves retrouvèrent leurs esprits et la lumière destructrice fut détruite.

Peu a peu, les souvenirs d'Alexia firent surface : sa défaite face a Chad qui l'a amené dans la société de Lumière, sa cruauté envers ses amis, Jaden en particulier, puis ce fameux duel qui a permis sa libération. Ses souvenirs de ce dernier duel face au Slifer, elle peut voir la détermination dans ces yeux. Elle l'aime encore plus. Cela fait maintenant presque deux ans qu'elle est tombé pour le jeune rouge aux yeux bruns. Depuis son duel face au vice-doyen Crowler, elle l'admire et duepuis son duel face a ce dernier sur le lac, elle est tombée pour lui. Depuis lors, elle l'a suivis dans toutes ses aventures : l'affrontement des sept cavaliers de l'ombre, dont son frère qu'il lui a ramener. Elle eut peur quand Jaden du affronter Kaguemaru et les trois bêtes sacrée pour la survie du monde des duels. Puis, il ya cette année : l'arrivée de Wellington qui avec Crowler souhaite détruire le dortoir des rouges Slifer, profitant de l'absence du doyen Sheppard. Le duel entre Aster Phoenix, un duelliste professionnel, et Jaden, après sa défaite, lui fait perdre la vue de ses cartes et le fait quitter l'académie.

A ce moment, elle se replia sur elle-même, souffrant en silence de l'absence de son bien aimé, son fiancé. Elle se remémore encore une fois ce duel ou il a gagner sa main, face au bleu obélisque vantard et égocentrique Harrington Rosewood. Même si elle ne le fit remarqué a personne, elle etait contente que ce soit Jaden qui est gagné. Elle lui a même envoyer un message codé, elle lui disant qu'il aurait sa chance ( _Sa veut dire amis, pour l'instant mon grand _). Ils étaient fiancés même s'il ne la sait pas...

Puis il y a eu son incroyable retour pour faire face a Aster et son agent, Sartorius. Avec ses incroyables nouveaux amis, les héros des éléments néo-spaces, il vainc Aster, dans un duel épique face a ses héros de la destiné. Puis elle du faire fasse a Chad, enrôlé dans la société de Lumière, qui voulait lui demander sa main. Pour défendre son cœur déjà promis, elle l'affronta puis fut vaincu.

Elle devait l'admettre, elle est éperdument amoureuse du rouge Slifer, le meilleur duelliste de l'académie, maintenant que Zen n'est plus là. La seul question qu'elle se pose, cet amour était il réciproque. Non, elle ne le pense pas, il ne la voit que comme une amie. C'est pour cela qu'elle terrait ses sentiments le plus bas. Même ses meilleures amies, Jasmine et Mindy ne le sait pas. Si elle lui dit, elle a peur que cela gâche leurs amitié. E t si cela arrive, elle ne pourrai le supporter.

Dans le même temps, elle éprouve une grande colère envers Chad, celui qui l'a éloigné de son bien-aimé, pour la faire tombé dans la société de Lumière. Elle se promis de le faire souffrir autant qu'elle a fait souffrir Jaden.

C'est au milieu de ses réflexions que l'infirmière rentra dans sa chambre, lui disant qu'elle pouvait sortir, maintenant qu'elle a récupérer. Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla rejoindre l'élu de son cœur pour le remercier comme il se doit...

A suivre

_AN : J'espère que cela vous a plus. J'attends des commentaires, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais._

_Des suggestions pour sa vengeance ?_

_A++_

_Rosedesglaces_

_Ps : je suis a la recherche de Beta-readers..._


End file.
